The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus using complementary MOS transistor clocked dynamic logic circuits.
To reduce power consumption and make the apparatus size small, recent various electronic apparatuses such as electronic table top calculators employ integrated circuits having logic circuits comprising p- and n-channel complementary MOS transistors and a liquid crystal (hereinafter often abbreviated as LC) display device. Apparatuses which have been developed and put into practice are, for example, electronic watches operable without exchange of batteries for one to two years and table top calculators usable for about 1,000 hours without exchange of batteries. The conventional electronic apparatus such as the table top calculator, however, is necessarily provided with a power switch. An operator sometimes fails to turn off the power switch when he finishes his calculating work by using the calculator. This leads to wasteful and superfluous power consumption.